$ -0.47\% \div -40\% $
Solution: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.00468 \div -0.4 $ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{4}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${4}\div4={1}\text{ or }4\times{1} = {4}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div4={1}\text{ or }4\times{1} = {4}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{28}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${28}\div4={7}\text{ or }4\times{7} = {28}$ Since both $-0.00468$ and $-0.4$ are negative, the result is positive. $-0.00468 \div -0.4 = 0.0117$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $0.0117 = 1.17\%$